Et après
by ewanna
Summary: Un beau jour, une jeune fille et un prince se rencontrèrent. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre et aujourd'hui encore, ils vivent dans le bonheur. Mmoui. Sauf qu'en fait, avant d'en arriver là, il s'est tout de même passé deux ou trois autres petites choses…
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** ewanna  
**Titre :** Tome 5  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Meru Puri - Märchen Prince" appartiennent à Matsuri Hino, les autres sont issus de mon imagination.  
**Rating :** K

**Résumé : **_Un beau jour, une jeune fille et un prince se rencontrèrent. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre et aujourd'hui encore, ils vivent dans le bonheur.  
_Mmoui. Sauf qu'en fait, avant d'en arriver là, il s'est tout de même passé deux ou trois autres petites choses…

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Tombée amoureuse de Meru Puri, j'ai été quelque peu frustrée de trouver si vite la fin. Du coup, je me suis demandé si ça ne serait pas amusant d'écrire une p'tite suite à tout ça (à condition que mon imagination soit d'accord pour bosser là-dessus, évidemment). Et c'est ainsi que par un beau matin : Oh surprise ! « Le Tome 5 » a germé dans ma p'tite tête.  
*Ah oui ! Vous préciser aussi que tout ça, c'est vraiment pour m'amuser ;) *

* * *

_Un beau jour, une jeune fille et un prince se rencontrèrent. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre et aujourd'hui encore, ils vivent dans le bonheur.  
_Mmoui. Sauf qu'en fait, avant d'en arriver là, il s'est tout de même passé deux ou trois autres petites choses…

* * *

- Dame Airi ! Dame Airi ! Ne chevauchez pas ainsi votre balai ! Redescendez, Dame Airi !

Mais la servante, à terre, comprenant qu'elle parlait dans le vide, se tourna découragée vers sa collègue qui elle, avait démissionné depuis un moment.

- Ooooh… Le prince Alam va nous disputer s'il apprend que son épouse est encore partie se promener ainsi dans les airs au-dessus du château, gémit-elle.  
- Oh oui, soupira l'autre. Elle n'est pas raisonnable. Prendre ainsi de tels risques. Haaan ! Et si elle tombait ? *crise d'angoisse* Une chute pourrait avoir de telles conséquences… Oh là là ! Alors que tout le monde dans le royaume se réjouirait tant que le couple princier nous annonce enfin la nouvelle d'une prochaine naissance dans la famille royale d'Eucalystia.

Mais loin au-dessus, fermement accrochée au manche de son balai, vêtue de la tenue de la Sorcière Légendaire, Airi fit fi des appels et autres recommandations qu'ils contenaient. Voilà bientôt six mois qu'elle avait, pour son plus grand bonheur, épousé Alam, le prince de ses rêves, l'homme parfait qu'elle avait poursuivi ses études de magie afin d'honorer la famille royale d'Eucalystia, en se montrant à la hauteur.

Oh oui, elle en avait fait des efforts pour en arriver là ! Rien que d'y repenser...

* * *

- Alam !, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner étudier à l'école royale de magie comme avant ?, chouina-t-elle.  
- Parce que tu es devenue ma femme !  
- Et alors ? *bougonne*

Cela devait faire cent fois qu'elle lui posait la question et cent fois qu'il lui répondait la même chose. Pourtant, Airi s'obstinait à demander… parce qu'elle préférait aller étudier avec d'autres jeunes gens que risquer de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une personne qui la terrifiait : sa belle-mère !  
*Depuis que cette dernière avait émis la possibilité de prendre personnellement en main l'éducation d'Airi, celle-ci était traumatisée.*

Tous deux marchaient alors dans l'un des nombreux et larges couloirs du château.  
… Enfin, « marchaient », c'est vite dit, car si Alam avançait d'un bon pas, tous ceux que le jeune couple croisa furent relativement interloqués de voir le prince, parfois tirant par la manche, parfois obligé de porter tel un sac de patates celle qui répondait désormais au nom de « Dame Airi ».

- J'veux pas ! J'veux pas ! J'veux pas !, pleurait-elle en lui martelant le dos de ses poings. *aïe ! ça fait mal !*  
- Airi..., la reposa Alam en soupirant – constatant désabusé qu'elle en avait de partout (des larmes et autre chose qui coule généralement par les trois du nez dans ces cas-là). Tu te fais bien trop de soucis. Je t'ai déjà dit que je resterai avec toi tout le temps que je pourrai. En outre, maintenant que nous sommes mariés, plus personne n'intentera quoi que ce soit pour nous séparer ou te faire du mal.

*Ben voyons !*

Comme il avait l'air confiant – et comme Airi ne l'était pas. En un instant, plein de petits nuages poussèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Et dans chacun d'eux, Pof ! Une tête de Widowa qui poussait des « Oh ! Oh! Oh! », Pof ! Une tête de Lei aux sourcils condescendants et Pof ! Une tête de Razu qui lui souriait de façon carnassière. Et après ça, Alam osait lui dire que personne ne lui en voulait ?

- Allez, viens, entrons. Nous sommes arrivés.

Sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, Alam avait réussi à la traîner devant d'immenses portes ouvragées derrière lesquelles...

- Ton précepteur t'attend.

Un dernier regard suppliant, mais...

- Nan ! Airi, il faut y aller.

Résignée, mais malgré tout (un peu) soulagée de savoir qu'Alam resterait auprès d'elle, elle poussa les portes et pénétra dans l'immense pièce où seules avaient été placées une longue table (surchargée de livres) et deux fauteuils, sur l'un desquels lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Ma Reine des Lyyys ! Mon cœur bondit ! Comme ma royale personne est heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau t'enseigner l'étendue de mes géniales connaissances !

Alam resta interdit, tandis qu'Airi :

- HEIIIN ? PAS TOIII !, suffoqua-t-elle en pointant Jeile du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? T'es pas roi, maintenant ? T'as pas autre chose à faire ?  
- « _Autre chose à faire ?_ », répéta le nouveau roi d'Aster avec une surprise feinte. Mais ma reine, tu passeras toujours avant tout ce que j'ai à faire. C'est moi, le Professeur Jeile, qui vais avoir l'insigne honneur de t'enseigner, dit-il en s'envolant soudainement pour retomber aux pieds d'Airi, une fleur à la main...  
- Herrrrrk ! T'approche paaas ! *coup de la gifle qui placarde*

… pour aller s'écraser quelques secondes plus tard dans le mur le plus proche - où il se redressa chancelant, saignant du nez, sa couronne à grelots de travers, le regard louchant, mais toujours aussi heureux de s'en prendre plein la tête quand c'était Airi qui le frappait.

- Ah !, ma reine…, soupira-t-il d'extase en réajustant son couvre-chef. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. Et tu verras, ajouta-t-il en retournant, bondissant, auprès d'Airi - les yeux toujours dissymétriques et l'air trop entreprenant - grâce à moi, tu sauras... AÏEEEEEUH ! Alam, comment oses-tu ?, s'écria-t-il en massant l'énorme bosse (ou plutôt, la seconde énorme bosse) qui venait de lui pousser sur sa tête.  
- Approche-toi seulement d'Airi et je m'occuperai de toi, 'spèce de débile !

Et pour un peu changer, la rencontre entre les deux frères dégénéra en bastonnade. *soupir*  
Et il en avait été ainsi durant des semaines... *re-soupir*

Alors, « Oh ! Oui ! », Airi avait vraiment fait des efforts sur tous les fronts pour être à la hauteur de sa tâche. Car en plus d'étudier, elle avait pris sur elle se supporter son insupportable beau-frère (ce qui lui avait tout de même permis de considérablement progresser en techniques de combat), elle avait trouvé le temps et l'énergie de retourner sur Terre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien – malgré le fait que Lei lui ait à plusieurs reprises répété qu'elle n'avait plus rien à y faire, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'inquiétait pour Pochirô et Koromi, pour ce que pourraient penser ses grands-parents ou ses camarades de classe en cas de trop longue absence.  
… et aussi, elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'il advenait de Nakaôji *doux souvenirs* - surtout en le sachant désormais si proche de Razu ! *envie d'étrangler quelqu'un*

Alors, « Oh ! Oui ! », maintenant qu'elle en avait enfin fini avec ses études de magie et venait de valider son diplôme de « Magicienne Royale Confirmée », officiellement enregistré dans le Livre des Serments, elle pouvait bien se permettre de prendre un peu l'air, toute seule, dans les airs, sur son balai !

* * *

Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut à deux doigts de se prendre l'une des hautes tours du château. Redressant son manche juste à temps, elle réussit à contourner l'édifice et zieuta plus bas, d'où lui parvinrent des « Oooooh ! » horrifiés. Elle fit aussitôt un signe de la main vers ses servantes qui crurent pendant un instant que leur princesse allait réellement se casser la figure !

Airi leva alors les yeux au ciel. Décidément, tout le monde se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis. Pourtant, tout allait bien, non ? Son but dans la vie était atteint. Elle vivait une meeerveilleuse histoire d'amour avec un meeerveilleux jeune homme et son quotidien était une magnifique assiette qu'elle remplissait un peu plus chaque jour d'amour et de joie !

Euh... Il ne manquerait pas un p'tit quelque chose, là ?

Reprenons :

-L'histoire d'amour : c'est bon.  
-Le merveilleux jeune homme : c'est bon.  
-Le quotidien en forme d'assiette : c'est bon (et remplie, l'assiette, hein !)

Bah...? Ben quoi, alors ?

HIIIIIIII ! LES ENFANTS ! Les enfants qui joueraient dans le jardin (du palais – qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une maison blanche au toit rouge, mais passons) avec les chiens, pendant qu'elle et son mari discuteraient de leur anniversaire de mariage !

Ben alors... Ils sont passés où les enfants ?  
Ben voilà. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils n'étaient toujouuurs pas là... *sanglots*

Airi et Alam étaient pourtant majeurs et... et... et tous deux savaient aussi depuis un moment comment on faisait les bébés - même si sachant tout cela, devant l'absence de royaux résultats, Jeile s'était proposé pour expliquer (théoriquement, hein !) le pourquoi du comment aux amoureux. Évidemment, le roi avait morflé et évidemment, aucun bébé n'était en route.

Airi soupira... et manqua de s'encastrer une nouvelle fois dans une autre tour. Elle décida alors que sa promenade était terminée et préféra aller se poser en sachant déjà qu'il lui faudrait affronter les réprimandes de ses servantes qui n'appréciaient pas que leur princesse s'envole ainsi, prenant le risque de se blesser et mettre un terme prématuré à une éventuelle grossesse.  
Mais quelle grossesse ? Airi était tout de même bien placée pour savoir qu'elle n'avait malheureusement rien à craindre de ce côté-là ! Alors, qu'elles lui fichent la paix ! De ne pas réussir à atteindre son idéal de vie était déjà suffisamment énervant pour qu'on ne vienne pas en plus lui rajouter une couche dès qu'elle levait le petit doigt !

* * *

A peine les pieds au sol, voyant ses servantes se précipiter sur elle avec des têtes à faire peur, elle leur jeta son balais dessus et fila au pas de course se réfugier dans ses appartements privés – une magnifique tour qui avait été construite pour son couple, à l'instar de celle qui aurait dû accueillir son aïeule Crysnelle, mais qui cette fois-ci, n'avait pas coûté les yeux de la tête pour rien.  
Elle y passa le restant de la journée, seule, à se triturer les méninges – quitte à partir dans des calculs horriblement compliqués et totalement inutiles – pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi tout n'était pas merveilleusement parfait dans son monde.  
Alam l'y rejoignit en début de soirée, une fois son devoir princier terminé.

- Aaaah ! C'est quoi ça ? *mort de peur*

En ouvrant la porte, il s'était retrouvé sauvagement enseveli sous un tas indénombrable de boulettes de papier griffonnées à l'encre parfois encore fraiche qui lui barbouillèrent le visage. Et nageant au milieu de ce champ de bataille, le visage en feu, apparu Airi qui cogitait encore tellement que les rouages apparaissaient au-dessus de sa tête.

- Arrrgh !, grogna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé, mais je trouverai ! C'est obligé : je trouverai ! J'aurai ma vie idéale comme je l'ai toujours voulue !

Alam la regarda un instant décontenancé, puis comprit. *idée !*  
Oh, et puis, à tout bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la retrouvait en transe avec des bouquins à la main, le cerveau en surchauffe ou carrément perdue dans la bibliothèque royale à la recherche d'informations.

- Airi, se hasarda-t-il – sachant qu'il était toujours un peu risqué d'intervenir quand elle était en furie. Tu penses encore à...  
- OUIII !, hurla-t-elle.  
- Crie-pas ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Mais je trouverai !, tapa-t-elle du poing avec un air singulièrement décidé qui alarma Alam – Alam qui se demanda toutefois si elle avait vraiment percuté qu'il était là. Alors voyons... où est-il ?, réfléchit-elle en disparaissant soudain sous le tas de boulettes, pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard la mine triomphante, exhibant l'une des rares feuilles non froissées qui flottaient par-ci par-là.

Elle s'avança alors d'Alam, les sourcils en chapeau inversé, sortit un mètre-ruban de sa poche et commença à le mesurer sous toutes les coutures. Toutes !

- Hé ! Airi ! Tu fais quoi là ?  
- S'voit pas... Te mesure... Bouge pas !

Et ça dura un quart d'heure. *con-cen-tra-tion*

- Voilà !, dit-elle enfin ravie, transpirante. Avec tout ça, je vais pouvoir faire mes calculs et je saurai enfin pourquoi nous ne sommes toujours pas les merveilleux parents dont je rêve depuis toujours ! Yosh ! *geste du vainqueur*

Alam préféra ne rien dire. Il était aussi ennuyé qu'Airi de ne toujours pas avoir pu donner de cousin ou cousine à ses deux adorables neveux – bien que l'un des deux commençait à furieusement trop ressembler à son père. Et lui aussi se languissait de pouvoir goûter aux joies de la paternité avec la seule femme qui comptait pour lui. Cependant, contrairement à Airi qui était convaincue que quelque chose était forcément responsable de cette attente, lui, pensait que si Dame Nature ne s'était pas encore manifestée, c'est que ce n'était tout simplement pas encore le moment.

Alors, il avait bien une fois tenté de dire le fond de sa pensée à Airi, mais en y repensant…

* * *

- Tu sais, après tout, peut-être sommes-nous encore trop jeunes.  
- Quoi ?, renifla-t-elle dégoulinante de larmes – et du reste. Pourquoi « trop jeunes » ? *comprend pas*  
- Eh bien, regarde mes parents. Après tout, ils avaient presque respectivement deux cents et trois cents ans quand… Airi ? Ça va ?

Knock Out.

- Argggh ! Je n'ai que vingt et biiiiiip ! ans ! Il est hors de question que je doive attendre encore, euh…. *DANGER !* tout ça pour avoir des enfants ! Je les veux maintenant, moi !

* * *

Non, après réflexion, mieux valait la laisser chercher. En plus, même s'il n'y croyait pas trop, peut-être que…

- Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai TROU-VE !, cria soudain Airi en sautant dans tous les sens – balançant au passage des boulettes par les fenêtre et inondant cette fois-ci le chemin de ronde où les gardes crurent qu'un maléfice était responsable de l'attaque. Alam ! Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes toujours pas à la tête d'une famille idéale.  
- Ah… ? *curieux*

Et il s'avança vers la table de calcul à présent dégagée.

- Regarde, c'est simple, dit Airi en menace de surchauffe. Si je prends ça et l'ajoute à ça en le retranchant à ça, j'obtiens ça. Il me suffit ensuite de simplement me référer à l'un des chapitres de ce livre du Grand Magicien…  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, par chance, il en restait quelques-uns dans la bibliothèque ! *contente* Alors… Voyons, voyons… Ah, voilà, c'est ici ! Donc, si j'ai bien tout fait, l'absence de nos enfants serait due à…. AAAAAAAAAH ! JEILE ? C'est pas vrai !

Alam la regarda éberlué.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Airi ? Comment Jeile pourrait-il…

Mais Airi ne le regardait déjà plus. Fulminante, les narines en mode « taureau qui va tout défoncer », elle franchissait la porte de ses appartements avec la ferme intention de trouver l'abruti de responsable de ce désastre – qui ne pouvait finalement qu'être son beau-frère !

*Bah ? Et pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt ?*


	2. Et maintenant qu'estce qu'on fait ?

**Notes** : Bonjour ! A tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre : Merci beaucoup ! Et à tous ceux qui sont là pour le second : un plus gros Merci encore *^^* !  
Au fait, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, mais j'ai changé le titre. Hé oui, dans "Tome 5", il y avait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas. Alors...  
Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^ !

* * *

- Dame Airi !

Alam juste derrière elle (il la suivait, interrogatif, depuis qu'elle avait quitté leurs appartements avec pertes et fracas), Airi traversait le grand hall du palais avec pour objectif d'atteindre la salle de réunion qui se trouvait juste en face, quand un garde se présenta brusquement devant elle avec la ferme intention de lui barrer la route.

- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi pour le moment, Dame Airi !, commença-t-il autoritaire. Je suis désolé, mais il est actuellement avec le premier ministre et la… AAAAAAAAAAH !  
- Poussez-vous ou je vais me fâcher !

Mais à peine la phrase finie, le garde volait déjà par-dessus Alam pour aller s'écraser sur sa gauche, contre l'un des piliers qui habillaient le hall – y laissant au passage quelques dents.

- Ça va ?, se renseigna alors Alam en soulevant dans un grincement la visière du heaume du garde au regard flou.  
- Coup-fi, coup-fa, votre alteffe…, marmonna-t-il avant de sombrer.

Alam se redressa et chercha Airi du regard, mécontent de son acte.

- Tu es maintenant une princesse de ce royaume, Airi. En tant que telle, tu devrais...

BAAAAAAAM ! La porte de la salle de réunion venait de voler en éclats. Alam soupira. *découragé* C'était incroyable comme d'adorable princesse, sa femme pouvait muter en ours des cavernes quand quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur la contrariait.

Les portes ainsi encastrées dans les murs de la salle de réunion, Airi y découvrit trois personnes penchées au-dessus d'une table, apparemment plongées dans une conversation. Deux lui tournaient le dos tandis que la troisième, face à elle, fut la première à réagir au vacarme, en redressant la tête avec un air scandalisé.

- Comment ?, s'écria Jeile. Qui ose venir ainsi troubler ma royale réu... Ooooh ! C'est toi, ma Reine des Lys !, sautilla-t-il soudain, passant de la contrariété au ravissement.

Contournant la table sans plus se soucier du reste, il s'avança vers Airi, qu'il comptait enlacer, au moment où son jeune frère s'interposa.

- Jeile..., commença Alam dans un murmure menaçant.

Mais le jeune prince ne put terminer sa phrase, car écarté sans trop de ménagement par Airi qui se repositionna face au roi.

- Ah ! Ma tendre Reine des Lys, je savais que rien ne pouvait nous sépar...  
- Toi !, s'écria Airi en l'attrapant par la joue qu'elle tira sur plusieurs centimètres, tu as intérêt à retirer le sort que tu as jeté à Alam !

Etonné par la demande, Jeile se recula d'un pas - en profitant pour récupérer sa joue qu'il massa pour lui rendre sa forme initiale - tout en regardant Airi avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais…, je ne comprends pas. C'est pour te faire plaisir que j'ai jeté ce génial sort à mon charmant petit frère le jour de son mariage. C'est toi-même qui as dit que tu étais un peu triste que tout soit terminé.

Alam fulmina d'un coup tandis qu'Airi recommença doucement à fumer. *il y eut soudain de la vapeur de partout*

- Peut-être, mais d'abord, je ne t'avais rien demandé et en plus, à cause de ce sort qui le rend enfant dès que la lumière s'éteint, Alam ne peut pas devenir entièrement adulte et du coup, il lui est impossible d'être père !

Un « Oooooh ! » de stupéfaction se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

Ainsi, Alam resta bouche bée en découvrant qu'il y avait bien un problème et commença à furieusement s'agacer en découvrant que son frère y était encore pour quelque chose. Le frère en question marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il était vraiment « Génial ! » d'avoir réussi à lancer un sort aux vertus aussi complexes – marmonnement qui lui valut une bosse sur la tête. *'spèce de crétin !* Quant à Airi, un « Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! » familier, lui fit brusquement oublier sa colère et la plongea dans une terreur absolue.

- Hiiiiiii ! Majesté, vous... vous... vous êtes là ?, bafouilla-t-elle en découvrant, horrifiée, que les deux personnes qui lui tournaient le dos au moment où elle avait débarqué dans la pièce n'étaient autre que la reine Widowa et Lei.  
- Eh oui, s'amusa-t-elle en approchant, non-pas d'Airi mais de Jeile, en agitant son éventail devant sa bouche. Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle ensuite en attrapant à nouveau la joue de son beau-fils.  
- Non, pas celle-là !, protesta-t-il en essayant de se dégager. Elle est encore toute distendue !

Mais...

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Alors, qu'apprends-je ?, dit Widowa en secouant de plus belle sa prise. Mon cher petit Alam subirait encore des tracas à cause de vous, Jeile.

Là-dessus, elle lui lança un regard électrique qui le foudroya sur place.

- Mais, ve vous affure mère, que fe fort ne devait avoir des effets que fur fon apparenfe phivique, pleura-t-il.  
- Eh bien, il semblerait pourtant qu'il en soit autrement, déclara la reine en pinçant plus fort. Je vous serais donc gré de bien vouloir retirer ce sort im-mé-dia-te-ment. Suis-je assez claire ?, demanda-t-elle tout sourire en lâchant la joue – mais en fustigeant néanmoins une dernière fois Jeile de ses yeux perçants.

… Jeile qui se contenta seulement de remuer frénétiquement la tête, sa joue pendant mollement sur le côté.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, j'attendrai que vous veniez m'annoncer très prochainement que vous avez remédié à tout ça. Mais attentiooon, je n'attendrai pas longtemps...

Sur quoi, le reine Widowa quitta gracieusement la pièce en passant devant Alam et Airi, à qui elle adressa un sourire – enfin, surtout à Alam parce que lorsqu'elle passa devant Airi, son sourire se transforma aussitôt en « Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! » démoniaque.

* * *

Après quelques secondes nécessaires à tout le monde – ou presque –pour se remettre de ses émotions :

- Bon ! Maintenant, retire ce sort, Jeile !, lança Alam en venant se poster devant son frère aîné qui, dans un réflex compréhensible, mit sa joue hors de portée de qui que ce soit.  
- Mais... C'est que pour le retirer..., dit-il tout à coup embêté.  
- Quoi ?, s'impatienta Alam.  
- Oui, « Quoi » ?, en rajouta Airi, de nouveau en pleine forme.  
- Hé bien... C'est que pour le retirer... il faudrait d'abord que j'en connaisse la formule.

Les deux tombèrent à la renverse. Airi se redressa en pointant Jeile d'un doigt tremblant.

- Ne... Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais encore pas comment on fait pour retirer un sort ? Tu n'as tout de même pas osé à nouveau lancer quelque chose sans savoir comment on l'enlève ?  
- Si !, reconnut Jeile qui avait retrouvé toute sa superbe. Sache, ma Reine des Lys, que je suis capable de créer des sorts à volonté, quand bon me semble, sans avoir besoin de travailler auparavant des heures sur des formules à assembler. Chez moi, tout est spontané. Mon génie est ainsi : sans limite !  
- Et il n'y a pas que ton _génie_ qui est sans limite..., glissa Alam.  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Crétin ! A quoi bon lancer des sorts que tu ne sais même pas enlever ?

Soudain, une autre voix se fit entendre.

- Ne nous en faites pas, altesse. Il doit bien exister quelque part une formule qui permettra à notre roi de vous libérer du sortilège et ainsi, de vivre comme une personne de votre rang se doit de le faire.

Lei venait de faire son apparition officielle dans l'histoire.  
Il s'approcha alors d'Airi qui le regarda méfiante. *qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?*

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez fait pour découvrir que c'était le sort lancé par le roi Jeile qui est responsable ?  
- Ben... Je me suis servie d'indications et références trouvées dans un des livres du Grand Magicien, répondit Airi.  
- Ah...

Lei fit alors une drôle de tête en observant Airi. Il sembla tout à coup… dubitatif.

- Quoi ?, demanda alors Airi, vexée.  
- Hum… Je suppose que c'est vous et vous seule qui avez fait ces calculs, sous-entendit-il.  
- Hein ?, s'énerva Airi. Et alors, vous croyez quoi ? Que je me suis trompée en faisant mes calculs, peut-être ?

Mais à l'évidence, après avoir entendu ça, Lei n'était plus le seul à regarder Airi avec scepticisme.

- Han ! Méchants que vous êtes, tous ! *sanglots* J'ai tout bien fait comme il faut et je me suis même appliquée encore plus que durant les épreuves de l'examen !

Alam la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Airi, lui dit-il doucement avec un regard tendre. Moi, je te crois et j'ai confiance en toi.  
- C'est vrai… ? *étoiles plein les yeux*  
- Oui. Je… Euh… Mouche-toi s'il te plait…

POOOOOM !

* * *

- Bien, soupira ensuite Lei. Ainsi donc, c'est grâce à l'un de ces livres que vous avez su…

Sur quoi il fronça les sourcils et se mit à cogiter. Au bout d'un moment, il proposa enfin :

- Nous devrions commencer par regarder si dans ce fameux ouvrage, il n'y aurait pas d'autres indications relatives aux moyens de libérer une personne justement prisonnière de ce sort.  
- Bonne idée !, s'écria Airi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je vais tout de suite le chercher !

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de donner leur avis qu'Airi filait déjà vers ses appartements, croisant de ce fait le garde du début qui se relevait à peine… et qui préféra se rejeter au sol de lui-même dès qu'il la vit arriver au pas de course avec un air si décidé.  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réunion.

- Il lui en faut peu pour reprendre confiance, émit Lei, les sourcils décalés.  
- Oui… C'est quelque chose de merveilleux chez elle, admit Alam.  
- Sniff ! C'est bien ma Reine des Lys, ça... Elle n'abandonne jamais, pleura Jeile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Airi reparut, essoufflée mais satisfaite, portant un lourd grimoire sur lequel étaient tracés des symboles magiques complexes.

- Voilà !, dit-elle en posant le livre sur la table.

Aussitôt, les trois hommes s'approchèrent et se mirent à le consulter. Malheureusement, une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

- Hum… Ce livre indique bien comment faire pour déterminer la cause, mais rien de plus, observa Lei, insatisfait.  
- Attendez !, s'écria soudain Alam. Regardez, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Il montra alors, au bas de la dernière page, un tout petit paragraphe rédigé en pattes de fourmi, où il réussit à déchiffrer :

_« Ici, reposent les causes.  
Pour être délivré, un autre ouvrage il faudra consulter.  
Pour accélérer le mouvement, adressez-vous aux enchantements,  
Pour stopper les dégâts, lisez celui qui est là-bas…_ »

Quatre énooormes points d'interrogation garnirent tout à coup le plafond de la pièce.

- Meeeeeuh ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ?, demanda Airi.  
- Simple, répondit Lei. En fonction de ce que nous souhaitons obtenir, il y a deux autres grimoires à lire. Et dans la mesure où nous voulons annuler le sort, nous devons utiliser celui qui est « là-bas ».  
- Mais ça veut dire quoi : « là-bas » ? C'est où : « là-bas » ?, s'interrogea Alam.  
- Pas dans la bibliothèque, en tout cas, dit Airi. Pour l'avoir parcourue en long, en large et en travers, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'y trouve pas d'autres livres du Grand Magicien - pas plus que dans les environs, d'ailleurs…  
- Ah ?

Alam la regarda, surpris. *elle est allée jusqu'à fouiller dans tout Aster ?*  
C'est là que :

- Mais voyons, c'est évident !, intervint Jeile avec sa confiance bien à lui. Nous sommes bien là en train de lire un livre écrit par le Grand Magicien. Hors, que savons-nous de lui ? De ce qu'il a fait, mais surtout, où il a choisi de partir vivre une fois ses devoirs à Aster accomplis - parce qu'il détestait les Sept Grandes Familles Royales… ?

Brusquement, Airi comprit. *lumière*

- Tu veux dire que « là-bas », c'est sur Terre ?  
- Tout à fait !, sourit Jeile. Ah, ma Reine des Lys, tu es bien celle qui a l'esprit le plus aiguisé. Tu es la…

SPAAAAAAACH !

- Ça ira, Jeile, conclut Alam en rendant à Lei la batte qu'il venait de lui prêter pour envoyer son frère aîné dans le mur. Merci pour ta déduction, mais maintenant nous avons à faire.  
- Oui !, confirma Airi, les poings serrés, l'air tout excité par ce qui les attendait. Nous devons retourner sur Terre pour trouver le livre du Grand Magicien ! Yosh !  
- Eh bien…, soupira Lei, blasé. Voilà qui promet…


	3. C'est ce livrelà ?

**Notes** : Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici la suite. Alors, bon dimanche, bonne lecture et à bientôt =^.^= !

* * *

Airi, Alam, Jeile et Lei se trouvaient devant l'un des miroirs à sept branches du palais, prêts à quitter le Royaume d'Aster pour la Terre.

- Au fait, où va-t-on ?, demanda Airi.  
- Chez vous, répondit Lei.  
- Heiiiiin ? Comment ça, chez moi ?

La perspective d'accueillir une nouvelle fois les trois autres chez elle, au-dessus de ses grands-parents, replongea Airi dans un passé où les allers-venus de Lei et Jeile – sans parler de la transformation monstrueuse de ses chiens – avaient quelque peu rendu les choses stressantes.  
Mais en même temps...

- Il nous faut un endroit où nous retrouver le soir venu afin de nous reposer et réfléchir, expliqua calmement Alam. Autrement dit...  
- Quel plus merveilleux endroit que celui où la tendre Reine des Lys a vécu de si nombreuses années ?, « poèta » Jeile.

Airi soupira. Ils avaient raison, elle le savait. Mais... Elle se prit alors à espérer que ses grands-parents soient à nouveau partis en vacances, très longtemps et très loin.

* * *

- Bien !, lança Jeile, tout sourire. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Airi se pencha alors discrètement vers Alam.

- Euh... Il est vraiment obligé de venir avec nous, dit-elle en pointant Jeile du doigt. *pas envie*  
- Oui. Non-seulement Jeile est la personne qui m'a lancé le sort – il doit donc certainement aussi être celle qui doit lancer le contre sort – mais en plus, en tant que roi d'Aster, nous ne pouvons nous opposer à sa présence.  
- Merveilleux... *dégoûtée*

Tout près d'eux, les oreilles tendues :

- Alors, c'est bon ?, s'impatienta Jeile, la mine boudeuse. *il avait tout entendu*  
- Un instant !, le coupa en plein élan Lei. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre sur Terre ainsi vêtus.

Ils s'observèrent. C'est vrai qu'entre la tenue de sorcière d'Airi, les fanfreluches de Jeile et les uniformes d'Alam et Lei, rien ne se prêtait vraiment à la situation – et encore moins à la discrétion.  
Ainsi, en quelques mouvements de main.

- Eh voilà !, s'exclama Airi, ravie d'arborer une nouvelle tenue d'étudiante.

Alam la regarda, surpris. *il portait la même chose en version masculine*

- Pourquoi sommes-nous habillés comme ça ?  
- Bah... C'est par rapport à notre âge... Regarde, Lei et Jeile sont habillés autrement.

Effectivement, les deux autres, légèrement plus âgés, portaient des vêtements communs passe-partout – qui ne semblaient pas, vu leur tête grimaçante, être tout à fait à leurs goûts.

- Vraiment ?, insista Alam en appuyant son regard. Parce qu'on est peut-être en âge d'être des étudiants, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va aller étudier.

Airi s'empourpra et commença alors à tricoter avec ses doigts.

- Voui, c'est vrai... Mais, euh, tu sais... comme on va sur Terre et que ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allée, j'ai pensé que je pourrais en profiter pour passer dire bonjour à Nakaôji... *rouge de honte parce qu'elle sait qu'Alam est jaloux*  
- On n'aura pas le temps !, déclara d'ailleurs fermement celui-ci en lui tournant le dos, bras croisés. *boude*

Lei et Jeile se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint le premier ministre, nous avons à faire – et vite, si certains ne veulent pas subir le courroux de la reine, précisa-t-il en regardant Jeile qui fondit sur place. Donc, maintenant que nous sommes tous changés et savons où nous allons, le mieux serait encore de ne plus perdre de temps.

C'est ainsi que dans le silence – et la bouderie – les quatre personnages d'Aster passèrent à travers le miroir fixé au mur et disparurent... pour réapparaître un instant plus tard dans le salon de la maison d'Airi.

* * *

Sur Terre, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi – il restait donc encore suffisamment de temps pour commencer à entreprendre les recherches. Question : où ?

- Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par chercher chez moi, proposa Airi.

Lei la regarda pensif, puis commenta.

- Il est vrai que le Grand Magicien a autrefois aidé votre aïeule à fuir le royaume d'Aster pour venir sur Terre. Les deux ont donc un lien... Mais... *pas convaincu*  
- Allez ! On s'y met de suite, l'interrompit avec énergie Alam. De toute façon, on ne sait pas où chercher, alors...  
- Parfait !, s'enthousiasma Jeile. Pénétrer à nouveau dans le sacré de ma Reine des Lys... Quel enchantement...  
- Ouais, ben justement !, prévint Airi. Hors de question que vous remettiez le même désordre que la dernière fois. Compris ?

Les deux frères promirent avant de partir en trombe dans les différentes pièces de la maison, tandis que Lei ne se sentit même pas concerné par l'avertissement.

- Et ce n'est pas non-plus la peine d'aller regarder dans mes tiroirs de petites culottes, parce qu'assurément, il n'y a rien dedans !, hurla soudain Airi en entendant quelqu'un s'affairer dans sa chambre, au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Malheureusement, plusieurs heures plus tard, malgré le fait d'avoir tout fouillé sans trop avoir mis de pagaille (enfin, vite dit), aucun livre, grimoire ou autre ouvrage magique ne fut trouvé.

- Hum... Ça aurait été trop simple, marmonna Alam alors assis devant la table de la cuisine.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, l'encouragea Airi avec tendresse. On trouvera, j'en suis certaine. Tiens ! En attendant, reprends des forces avec ça.

Sur quoi elle posa devant lui un énorme omerice. Le prince retrouva aussitôt le sourire.  
Une fois tout le monde servi – même Lei n'avait pu échapper à cette nourriture de manant – la discussion portant sur le livre recherché reprit.

- L'ennui, dit Jeile, c'est qu'après avoir quitté définitivement le royaume d'Aster, le Grand Magicien semble avoir disparu sans laisser de trace. Rien ne subsiste de lui au château.  
- Fallait quand même pas s'attendre à ce qu'il ait laissé sa nouvelle adresse, rétorqua Alam. Partir de la sorte, même si ses devoirs royaux étaient accomplis, n'a pas beaucoup plu aux Sept Grandes Familles.  
- Ce qu'il nous faudrait, réfléchit Lei, c'est un point d'encrage. Quelque chose qui nous relierait à la magie ici, sur Terre.

Et là, tout à coup.

- Mais on l'a !, s'exclama Airi en se redressant si fort que la table et tout ce qui s'y trouvait se renversa.

- Mais oui ! Razu !  
- Razu ?

Et d'un coup, en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Airi perdit un peu de son enthousiasme.

- Ben oui, insista-t-elle dubitative, Razu. Razu qui est ici depuis des années parce qu'on l'y a fait venir de force...  
- … grâce à un livre magique !, termina Alam, les yeux tout à coup pétillants.  
- Et ce livre pourrait bien être celui que nous cherchons.

Les quatre se regardèrent relativement entendus sur ce point.

- Très bien, décida Airi (que la perspective de revoir – toujours trop tôt pour elle – le garçon qui se régalait à lui faire tant de misères n'emballait guère). Notre premier objectif demain sera donc d'aller trouver Razu.  
- Savons-nous seulement où il est actuellement ?, demanda Lei.

Airi se gêna.

- Oui, baragouina-t-elle. Il devrait être à la faculté.

Et là, Alam fit le rapprochement.

- Hein ? Va encore falloir qu'on voit l'_autre_ ?  
- Ne l'appelle pas l'_autre_, le défendit Airi. Il s'appelle Nakaôji ! Et puis d'abord...  
- … et puis d'abord, les coupa Lei, dans la mesure où c'est la sœur cadette de ce Nakaôji qui a fait venir, apparemment sans trop y croire, le seigneur Razalud, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit elle qui soit toujours en possession du livre.

Alam se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien.

- Très bien !, se réjouit alors Jeile (de quoi, personne n'en était vraiment certain). Demain matin, Alam et ma Reine des Lys iront chercher Razu, ainsi, nous mettront rapidement terme à ce...

Mais devant le regard éloquent des trois autres qui lui rappelèrent qu'il était à l'origine du désastre, le roi d'Aster préféra quitter discrètement la table pour aller se reposer dans la chambre de...

- Non ! Toi, tu dors sur le canapé !, lui intima Airi. Ma chambre, c'est MA chambre. J'y dormirai avec Alam et personne d'autre.  
- Mais ma Reine..., commença à pleurnicher Jeile en s'approchant d'elle – alors vêtue de sa robe de chambre et armée d'un polochon.  
- Du balai, j'ai dit !

PAFFF !

Et pour un peu changer, Jeile atterrit dans un mur.

- Ouf !, soupira Airi. Il est coriace… et aussi, heureusement que mes grands-parents sont absents.

Jeile glissa lentement le long du mur pour rester à terre, terrasser en une seule attaque. Lei s'approcha de lui pour évaluer les dégâts : en dehors du nez qui saignait et d'une dent en moins, tout allait bien.

- Laisse-le, dit alors Alam au premier ministre. Il saura bien ramper jusqu'au canapé pour y dormir quand il reprendra ses esprits.  
- Bien, votre altesse, le salua Lei qui, dans un claquement de doigt, fit apparaître un magnifique lit à baldaquin. Bonne nuit.

Alam et Airi le regardèrent ahuris, puis réalisant qu'il s'agissait tout de même de Lei, finirent par monter se coucher à leur tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

- C'est bien entendu ?, s'assura Lei. Vous allez chercher le seigneur Razalud, pendant ce temps nous vous attendrons ici.

« Ici », c'était chez Airi, tout simplement.

- Pas de problème !, déclara Airi, ravie.  
- Ok..., bougonna Alam.

Et les deux s'en allèrent sur le champ, direction la faculté où Razu devait normalement se trouver.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, devant l'entrée principale de l'établissement,

- C'est pas vrai ! Hoshina ?  
- Nakaôji !

… Alam dut supporter les joyeuses et complices retrouvailles qu'il redoutait tant.

- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien ! Et toi ?  
- Très bien aussi. Ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi.  
- Oui. En effet.

Et blablabli et blablabla, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin :

- Oh... Pardon... Tu étais là ?, fit Nakaôji, étonné, quand il aperçut Alam qui patientait tant bien que mal juste à côté d'eux.  
- Eh oui !, je suis là, moi aussi, ironisa ce dernier en s'avançant, un brin ombrageux, pour se poster (pour ne pas dire, se coller) près d'Airi.  
- Euh... oui, dit-elle à présent coincée entre les deux garçons. On est venus ensemble, tu comprends ?, dit-elle pivoine en regardant Nakaôji.  
- Normal, vu qu'on _vit_ ensemble, glissa Alam froidement en défiant le même Nakaôji du regard.  
- Oh... Dans ce cas, dit celui-ci en affichant un sourire de circonstance. Toutes mes félicitations… Je suis très heureux pour vous.  
- C'est gentil, lui répondit Airi, sincèrement heureuse.*il est trop gentil*  
- Merci, lui répondit Alam, sans effusion.*enflure*

Un léger blanc suivit, jusqu'à ce que,

- Bon... Et alors... Vous êtes venus passer la journée à la fac ?, demanda Nakaôji – qui chercha à combler le vide du mieux qu'il put.  
- Ben en fait..., commença Airi.  
- C'est Razu qu'on est venus voir, termina Alam toujours aussi chaleureux.  
- Razu ?, reprit Nakaôji. Ben tenez, il arrive !, dit-il en pointant son doigt dans leur dos.

Une rapide volte-face leur permit en effet d'apercevoir ledit Razu...qui ne s'était pas attendu un instant à trouver un tel comité d'accueil.

- Tiens, dit-il amusé en arrivant à leur hauteur. Quelle surprise. Et alors, on fait du tourisme dans le coin ?

Airi le regarda perplexe.*toujours le même humour*

- Non, rentra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet Alam. Nous sommes ici pour toi.  
- Ah ?

Au ton employé, Razu comprit de suite que la démarche était officielle.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il en laissant glisser son sac à terre. Et... que puis-je faire pour vous, mes altesses ?  
_- Altesse_ ?, répéta Nakaôji avec des yeux ronds.

Airi s'enflamma.

- Ah ah ! C'est rien, s'agita-t-elle avec un gros rire nerveux. Razu a toujours été un marrant, tu le sais bien ! Toujours à sortir des trucs comme ça... pour se faire remarquer, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Razu à qui elle jeta un regard mitraillette.*toi, tu vas morfler*  
- Ah bon, répondit Nakaôji, interloqué.

Et la cloche sonna.

- Oups ! C'est l'heure, je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il en regardant Airi, avant de lui demander, embarrassé : « Dis, Hoshina, est-ce que tu penses avoir le temps pour qu'on puisse se voir un peu après les cours...? ».  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Que ?, bafouilla-t-elle, écarlate.

Mais...

- Rien du tout !, s'interposa Alam en saisissant Airi par le bras avant de l'entraîner avec lui alors que Razu n'avait d'autre choix que de les suivre. De toute façon, on n'est pas ici pour toi, alors bonne journée !

Nakaôji resta quelques secondes interdit devant l'entrée de la faculté, se demandant si tout ça n'était pas un rêve (ou un cauchemar), lorsqu'un dernier son de cloche le ramena à la réalité.

Déjà loin de là, dans les rues de la ville :

- Et je peux savoir où on va, comme ça ?, demanda Razu avec nonchalance.  
- Chez moi, répondit seulement Airi.  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi m'y invites-tu ?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit Alam.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Nous y sommes.  
- Oh, mais vous n'êtes pas venus seuls, dites-moi, commenta Razu en voyant Jeile et Lei qui les attendaient dans le jardin.  
- En effet. Nous pourrions également avoir besoin d'eux.

Le doute saisit soudain Razu.

- Et c'est pour moi, tout ça ?  
- Mais non, idiot.

Les cinq rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et commencèrent à mettre Razu au courant de la situation. Il éclata d'abord de rire.

- Nooon ! C'est pas vrai !, t'es encore sous le charme d'un sort pourri dans ce genre ?, se moqua-t-il en dévisageant Alam – qui vira rapidement rouge de colère. Excellent !  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'énerva Airi.  
- Ah bien sûr, quand on est concerné, ça doit quelque peu agacer. Mais quand on est spectateur, je t'assure que c'est très divertissant.

Mais les regards noirs qui s'abattirent sur lui l'incitèrent à se calmer.

- Et donc, reprit-il légèrement plus sérieux. Si j'ai bien compris, vous auriez besoin de moi, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais je ne connais pas cette formule, vous savez, sourit-il. C'est notre bon roi ici présent qui devrait plutôt...  
- On t'a déjà dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle se trouvait dans un livre que le Grand Magicien aurait laissé sur Terre, répéta Alam, agacé.  
- Hum... Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de celui dont s'est servie la sœur de Nakaôji ? Vous ne savez même pas à quoi il ressemble.  
- Eh bien, vous pourriez déjà commencer à nous aider en nous le décrivant, proposa Lei.

Razu fit deux-trois mimiques de réflexion puis souleva sa main et traça dans les airs des traits avec son index. Une fois fini, il claqua des doigts et les traits apparurent, dessinant un symbole semblable à celui qui se trouvait dans le livre consulté au château.

- Voilà ce qu'il y avait sur la couverture de celui qui m'a fait venir ici, soupira-t-il. Après, ne m'en demandez pas plus parce que je ne l'ai pas lu.  
- Waaaah ! C'est le même signe !, s'écria Airi, toute excitée. C'est lui ! C'est bien le livre !  
- Parfait !, proclamèrent en chœur les deux frères.  
- Eh bien, mon cher Razu, dit Alam en se penchant légèrement vers son cousin, le regard enflammé. Il ne te reste maintenant plus qu'à aller le récupérer.

Mais le garçon haussa les sourcils.

- Ah bon ? Mais dis-moi un peu : pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Airi leva les yeux au ciel.*ça l'aurait étonnée*  
Alam se raidit.

- Insinuerais-tu que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous aider ?, s'offusqua-t-il.

Razu afficha alors son petit air satisfait.

- Bah… Je n'ai jamais dit ça, souffla-t-il. J'ai juste demandé pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?

Et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne réponde :

- Tu n'en as pas marre d'être coincé ici ?, lui lança Airi. Grâce à ce livre, tu pourrais rentrer chez toi !  
- Faux, la contredit aussitôt Lei sous le regard appréciateur de Razu.  
- Comment ça « _faux_ » ?, répéta Airi, incrédule.*point d'interrogation*  
- La plupart du temps, c'est la personne qui a lancé le sort qui doit également délivrer la victime. Autrement dit, si c'est la sœur de Nakaôji qui l'a fait venir, ça doit également être elle qui doit lui rendre sa liberté.  
- Exact, soupira plus fort encore Razu. Et comme le seul moyen pour qu'elle me souhaite « bon débarras ! », c'est que je casse la figure à ton petit copain terrien que j'aime bien, glissa-t-il en observant le visage soudain furibond d'Alam, j'ai du mal à me dépêtrer de tout ça.  
- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, en échange de ton aide, j'irai demander à Nakaôji de parler à sa sœur, proposa Airi.*fonction négociatrice « on »*

Mais évidemment :

- Hors de question que tu demandes quoi que ce soit à ce type !, hurla Alam.  
- Mais il faut bien qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente avec Razu pour le motiver à aller…  
- Ça ne sera pas la peine, dit soudain une voix autoritaire que peu avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre jusqu'à présent. Car en tant que Roi légitime du Royaume d'Aster, j'ordonne à mon sujet, Razalud Zelothya d'obéir à cet ordre : aller récupérer le livre du Grand Magicien qui se trouve dans la demeure de Nakaôji et le ramener ici.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent éberlués. Jeile en mode « roi », c'était quelque chose. Dommage cependant qu'un : « Alors, tu m'as trouvé comment, ma tendre Reine des Lyyys ? » affreusement roudoudouteux ait quelque peu flanqué la scène parterre…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le but était atteint.

- Très bien, se plia Razu. J'irai vous le chercher, votre livre. Mais dans la mesure où je ne tiens pas à retourner là-bas pour mettre ko Nakaôji, il va falloir que vous me donniez un coup de main - surtout toi, Airi, précisa-t-il (finalement ravi, en voyant la tête que tira son jeune cousin).


End file.
